


take me outside…

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: so you’ve got somewhere to be…





	take me outside…

no time for goodbyes, GOD, wish for love to survive. She who holds the face of a man, love swelling inside her chest and smiling ever so gleefully.  
  
“What has happened today, my dear Daina?” He too is calm, in the sense of this quiet room. People can be together as friends or more, or less; a person is a person.  
  
“Just thinking about you, Dex! You’re really interesting and... I love you!” She giggles, it’s contagious. What it is to be free of your chainsaw of sadness, indulging with those who make you feel light in air.  
  
“Oh? Is that so, Daina?”  
  
Our love counts in all ways. The sky is blue and bright, akin to the lakes and seas and the cloth of Daina’s jacket. Said jacket hangs on the back of the bedroom door, alongside Dex’s jacket and scarf.  
  
Their bedroom in the ‘Vocaloid Mansion’s is rather plain compared to everyone else, but while it is bland such reflect some of ourselves. The blandness of your room shouldn’t define you, yet here we are.  
  
“I hope we get to sing more duets together.” Daina replies, humming and setting her hands at sides.  
  
The duo sit on their bed, legs spread and staying close for warmth. The alarm says it’s early, around tenish but who said we’re trusting the clock today?  
  
“Me too. I love singing with you, we compliment each other well.” Blush dusts cheeks as if stardust, we’re not afraid to compliment and try not to blush.  
  
Got some time, for no goodbyes will show today.  
  
“Is there anything you want to do today? We can go shopping if you’d like, I’ve got some coupons!” A signature wink, playful and energized compared to the wolf. Foxes and wolves aren’t meant to be together, then explain the relationship of these two…  
  
“We could go shopping after we sing, if we stay out too long we can get dinner. Whoever picks first has to pay, alright?” A small jest, feline smile upon the calm frame. Dex loves his girlfriend Daina so much, he hopes she feels the same. We should treat each other with love, understanding we both may need time from or with each other.  
  
“Sounds great! Later on, let’s do that. I don’t want to get yelled at by Meiko again for being awake too early...”  
  
“She sure is a mother figure, huh?” A short lived chuckle leaves Dex and Daina pouts, but with no serious meaning. We can both be serious and fun, remember to take a dip in each pool.  
  
The ideal relationship... what is it to you?


End file.
